bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Sparkles
) Sprinkles |race = Human |height = |likes = Popularity |dislikes = Mochi, becoming irrelevant |occupation = Show host (formerly) |status = Alive |affiliations = Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge Yaki Taco (sponsors) (formerly) |family = Unnamed mother |debut = Big Hero 6 (poster) Big Hero 6: The Series *"Baymax Returns" (cameo) *"Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle" |voice actor = Patton Oswalt |designer(s)=Scott Watanabe (film)}} Mr. Sparkles is a character that was originally planned to appear as a villain in the ''Big Hero 6'' film but was ultimately scrapped. He however was seen in one of Hiro's posters in his room, and later made his first physical appearance in the first season of the TV show. Background Mr. Sparkles is the host of a popular live-action internet show called Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge, and calls his fans "Sparkleheads". He was popular enough to have shirts of himself sold and his own cereal brand called "Mr. Sparkles' Sparkles". He works with his mother in the show, although she only provides voice to announce the challenges without appearing. Personality Although appearing as a cheery person to his public, Mr. Sparkles is quite hypocritical as he usually badmouths the contestants and dislikes having the spotlight taken from him, but he tries not to show this. Despite being a villainous character, he gives good advice at times, like telling his audience to never stop learning. He cares a lot about his popularity and got jealous about Mochi becoming more popular than him. He is also treacherous and doesn't keep his word, as he kidnapped Mochi and promised to release the kitty if someone completed his challenge, but in the end still launched him on a rocket even though the challenge was actually beaten by Go Go. He was shown to have turned somewhat crazy for popularity after he became a wanted criminal for kidnapping Mochi and liking it. Appearance Mr. Sparkles is a noticeably short man. He is balding but wears a pink wig to cover it, and dyed his sideburns the same color. His usual clothing is a purple suit and pants, a purple bowtie, big buckle belt and white boots. His eyes are blue and apparently his natural hair color is black due to his eyebrows being this color. The early version planned to appear in the film is quite different to his final design. While he retains the same hairstyle, he is blond and wears a striped suit with a white shirt and red bowtie. Powers and Abilities Mr. Sparkles has no special abilities. Equipment *'Cane:' Mr. Sparkles carries a cane with a ruby on its tip during his show. History Mr. Sparkles is seen briefly in "Baymax Returns" when Obake contacts Mr. Yama. The screen behind Yama is turned on and Mr. Sparkles appears, before the channel is changed by Obake. In "Baymax and Hiro", Hiro was seen eating "Mr. Sparkles' Sparkles" cereal. The box had Sparkles' face on it. In "Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle", Fred convinced Go Go to attend the Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge program. She agreed only because she didn't want to be in Honey Lemon's sticker party. Mr. Sparkles then was introduced on the set and picked a random contestant to appear on stage and do challenges. The challenger was an old energetic man which annoyed Sparkles due to his excitement, but the man failed his first challenge. Sparkles then picked another contestant which turned out to be Go Go, but she refused to appear like an idiot in front of all the people watching. Next day, Sparkles saw on his phone a video of Mochi clapping going viral on the internet. While Sparkles' own program was number 1 in views, Mochi's video slowly gained popularity and people were becoming uninterested in Mr. Sparkles and his contest. This upset him and the video eventually topped him, leaving him in second place. Sparkles continued to try different challenges to entertain people, but despite his efforts, he lost more audience until he went down to the 148th place. He was noticeably getting mad at this but kept telling himself people still loved him and to "keep sparkling", until one of this crew members told him that Yaki Taco no longer presented their program, taking Mochi instead who was known as "Slow Clap Cat". He later tried getting into his hotel where he was stopped by the bouncer Felony Carl who told them they were at capacity, and soon Aunt Cass rode in her bike with Mochi in the basket. The people waiting in line started taking pictures of the cat and Carl told Sparkles that he was a nobody. Sparkles finally snapped and plotted revenge against Mochi out of jealousy. While Cass was interviewed by Bluff Dunder about Mochi, Sparkles sent out a robotic mouse that Mochi followed, then Sparkles captured the cat. Sparkles put him in a rocket and made an announcement about a new challenge which he rebranded as "Totally Lethal Unfair Obstacle Challenge" where someone had to complete it in less than an hour or he'd send Mochi to space. Holding the cat hostage in his show, the police tried to stop Mr. Sparkles but the whole set was filled with booby-traps that didn't allow the cops to go in. Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Go Go snuck in the set but were caught by him and realized the only possible way to save Mochi was completing the challenge. Fred eagerly and immediately suited up in a broccoli costume for the challenge but failed right away. The next to try was Wasabi who managed to progress more than Fred but ultimately failed as well. Honey Lemon tried and easily avoided most of the obstacles, but Mr. Sparkles made an "unfair" trick by pulling a lever and dropping her. The last one to try was the reluctant Go Go who actually got through most of the challenge, until Mr. Sparkles raised a giant "blender of affliction" as his last resort to stop her. Go Go continued and Sparkles threw watermelons with a cannon at her to increase difficulty, then dropping pineapples on her and biting one. Still, Go Go narrowly completed the challenge, but Mr. Sparkles still launched Mochi and then escaped on a giant mechanical chicken. Hiro appeared with his new invention, Skymax and saved Mochi. Sparkles then saw his lethal challenge video had gotten 10 million views, which was the most he had ever gotten, and saw a "Wanted" image of himself, but was happy that he was receiving attention again despite the consequences, doing a maniac laugh. Trivia *Mr. Sparkles, The Fujitas and Bonsai Bombers were all villains planned to appear in the film at some point that ended up unused, but Mr. Sparkles was the only one of them who could be seen in it. He is also the only deleted character who was actually used later on. **Regardless, the Bot Fight Ringleader was inspired by one of the Fujitas. **Although Mr. Sparkles' final design and his show's name are very different to their scrapped appearance, the poster from the film can also be seen in the series. However, it's not too detailed so Sparkles' original design isn't seen, but his show's original name is still readable. *Art director Scott Watanabe mentions that for the film they wanted Yokai to be redeemable, so they came up with Mr. Sparkles. Initially, he was a Japanese TV talk show host who wanted to control the world. He was described as "a dumpy, little, kid-like man who was super creepy and weird".The Art of Big Hero 6 *Mr. Sparkles can be seen briefly in the series' intro along with other villains, in a small hexagon when Hiro expands his hands. Appearances Gallery Screenshots big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3431.jpg|The original poster in Hiro's room. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4552.jpg BH6IntroVillains.png|Season One BH6 Villain Opaning 2.0.png|Season Two Yama Mr. Sparkles.png Mr. Sparkles' Sparkles.png|Hiro eats "Mr. Sparkles' Sparkles" cereal. Baymax breakfast.png Hiro resting.png|The film's poster seen in the series. Sparkles.png|The set. Sparkles introduction.png LuckyCatMIOC.png MSLHS1.png Bock Bock.png SparklesEgg.png Sparkles65.png Spinning Wheel.png Sushi contestant.png Sparkles Cane.png Sparkles cracked egg.png Mr. Sparkles cheer.png Video Charts.png Upset Sparkles 1.png Cowboy Sparkles 1.png Cowboy Sparkles MIOC.png Sparkles shirt.png Mochi shirt.png|Mr. Sparkles' shirt being replaced. Upset Sparkles.png Mr. Sparkles skater.png FishMS.png Mr. Sparkles girl.png Mr. Sparkles taco.png Creepy Pep Talk.png MSTablet.png Angry Sparkles.png Sparkles Carl.png Carl stops Sparkles.png|Stopped by Felony Carl. Sparkles complain.png Felony Carl and Mr. Sparkles.png Felony Carl admires Mochi.png Sparkles2.png Sparkles photo 1.png Sparkles photo 2.png Sparkles 1.png Sparkles 2.png Mad Sparkles.png Mochi Sparkles.png Sparkles timer.png Sparkles set.png Lethal Challenge Sparkles.png Sparkles rope.png Wasabi broccoli.png|Wasabi fails the challenge. Sparkles lever.png Sparkles cheese cannon.png MSAngry.png Watermelon Cannon.png Sparkles Pineapple.png Sparkles shocked.png Sparkles last second.png Sparkles escapes.png Sparkles bald.png Sparkles video.png Sparkles Wanted.png Chibi Sparkles.png Carrots.png Chibi villains.png You guys still serving breakfast.png Sparkles looks at food.png Fred fixing food.png Flipping smile.png Miscellaneous Sparkles concept.jpg|Poster as seen in the film. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains